


we don't talk about it

by SlytherinLyn



Series: all i hear is whiskey lullabies there to cradle me to sleep [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I wouldn't know, is this what a Drabble is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLyn/pseuds/SlytherinLyn
Summary: There’s an unspoken agreement between the three: don’t talk about family. It’s an understanding that there’s certain things to be avoided and there’s certain things that shouldn’t (or couldn’t) be fixed.





	we don't talk about it

There’s an unspoken agreement between the three: don’t talk about family. It’s an understanding that there’s certain things to be avoided and there’s certain things that shouldn’t (or couldn’t) be fixed.

They know more , of course, than anyone else in camp about each other and their families, but it’s about as much as knowing twenty of all total current football players as opposed to knowing ten.

They know that Neil’s parent’s catastrophe of a marriage had gone up in flames years ago, that Neil had lived with fighting parents his whole life. That he had a mother constantly trying to buy him back to her side with the same twelve gifts bought over and over again, and a dad trying his best to understand his son that had grown far too detached from both over time. They know that Neil liked his dad better at times, for trying to connect (though admitting things was never his specialty).

They know that Nikki’s father was long passed and her mother was always too busy trying to find her next hook-up to pay attention to her daughter. That finding friends had never been hard, but keeping them was a different story, as the accusations of angry wives and children piled up against them and forced them to move for yet another time. They know that Nikki loves her mother a lot (though she might love the forest that had always paid attention just a little bit more).

They know that Max was secretive, and had parents who didn’t care enough. That Max had to hate the world as much as he did for some reason, and though he never talked about his family for long enough for them to do anything but suspect, suspicions were all that were needed when Max appeared hours later after Parent’s Day with eyes a little too red to be blamed on tiredness. They know that Max might not love anyone in the way of a family (except, maybe, them).

They know enough to know to avoid things like a specific edition of the game bop-it that Neil had five of, or to show attention when Nikki got stressed, because she would never want to bother them, or to care enough for Max, even when faced with bad.

They know enough. But they don’t talk about it. Because that would mean admitting that there’s something wrong with how they handle things. And that’s more than any of them signed up for from a stupid summer camp.

**Author's Note:**

> In QM Appreciation Day Neil mentions how you "don't see these two trying to fix that raging dumpster fire" about his parents and I got to thinking. I mean they're some pretty messed up kids and have some pretty messed up stuff going on and I figured it's probably one of those things where they just don't talk about it.  
> Title is from Stolen Dance by Milky Chance


End file.
